Оюка
Оюка was the proprietress of a hairpin shop in Enbizaka, Jakoku. Surviving the great fire that struck the town, the woman returned to managing her business alongside her husband. She later reached out to her neighbor Kayo Sudou. History Early Life Born in Momogengou, Jakoku sometime during the 9th century EC, Oyuka lived in the small village and eventually became friends with Eikichi. After Kokutan-douji was born in the village in EC 828, Oyuka learned the boy was apparently birthed from an ebony tree. Creeped out by the boy's peculiar blond hair, she treated Kokutan-douji coldly like most of the other villagers. Later on, Oyuka fell in love with a hairpin craftsman, marrying the man and moving in Enbizaka in EC 832.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Helping manage her husband's business, the couple made a living selling hairpins to customers;Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 during the period, Oyuka saw the various foreigners coming through the town and realized Kokutan-douji's hair color wasn't so uncommon.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 She later sired a daughter with the man. At some point, she became indebted to her neighbors Nagare and Kagura Sudou, later becoming acquainted with their daughter Kayo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Over the years, Eikichi often skipped his detective work to hide out at the hairpin shop and converse with her.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Neighborhood Tragedy In EC 838, Oyuka requested a purple kimono from Kayo. When a great fire struck Enbizaka at the end of the year, Oyuka and her family evacuated her home with the rest of their neighbors, managing to survive the fire. Following the reconstruction of Enbizaka by the Freezis Foundation, Oyuka went back to managing her business with her husband.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Return of the Tailor In EC 842, Oyuka heard rumors of Kayo being mentally ill. Later that year, she saw Kayo approach her shop. Given the kimono she had requested from four years ago, Oyuka remarked that it was lovely and thanked the tailor. Hearing Kayo brush it off, Oyuka confirmed if the kimono she had requested burned in the fire. She then commented that the tailor dared reproduce the kimono. Told by Kayo that the fire was dreadful for them all, Oyuka agreed. Guessing that Kayo had nothing prepared due to being focused on her work, the woman invited her to dinner. Told it would be a nuisance for her husband and daughter, Oyuka brushed it off, stating that people said having more people made the food taste better. Asking if Kayo was alone at home, Oyuka saw her nod and heard her reply that they weren't back home. Hearing Kayo complain about Gakuga's pleasure seeking and her son Ren's job at the Freezis trade house, Oyuka became puzzled. Hearing Kayo refuse her invitation, the woman witnessed her leave. Witnessing her husband exit the shop and remark that Kayo had come by, Oyuka remarked that the rumors seemed to be true. Hearing the craftsman confirmed if Kayo had been mentally unwell since her husband and son had died. In reply, Oyuka recounted her seeing Kayo look at her and their daughter in a terrifying manner, commenting that she was sure she'd get over it given what happened recently. Asked if Kayo said something, Oyuka replied that she seemed to have forgotten her husband and son were dead, explaining how Kayo was convinced that Gakuga was out pleasure-seeking while Ren was working at the trading house. Oyuka's husband then explained that Gakuga didn't stay at home that much when he was alive, stating Kayo could easily justify it being his playboy habits despite their marriage. He then continued, confirming if Ren was just a baby. Remarking that she was full of contradictions, Oyuka expressed her pity before being asked if she was going to share her thoughts with the neighborhood. Replying that she wouldn't since she was indebted to the Sudous and that she needed to take care of Kayo since she was mentally unwell, Oyuka saw her husband put on an amused face before hearing him comment that it was unnecessary of her to do so. He then said he'd stop before leaving. On another day, Oyuka received sweet buns from a home in Momogengou and, the morning after, decided to share them with Kayo. Going to the shop and calling to the tailor, she soon found her asleep and she commented on how unusual it was, before checking on Kayo and realizing that she looked in pain. After frantically shaking the woman, Oyuka watched her awaken and asked Kayo if she was alright, checking her forehead to make sure she wasn't ill. As Kayo insisted it was nothing, Oyuka protested that it had looked serious and listened as Kayo described having a "purple dream". Frustrated, Oyuka began to lecture Kayo on how hard she was overworking herself and the strain it was taking on her body and mind. Faced with the tailor's confusion, Oyuka brushed past it before remembering to give Kayo the sweet buns, checking that she liked them and hearing the tailor admit she preferred tuna takoyaki. Promising to bring the dish next time for them to eat together, Oyuka bid Kayo farewell and asked her to get proper rest as she left.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 First Blood Following the discovery of Mei's naked corpse, Oyuka rushed over to Kayo's shop, exclaiming that it was awful. Asked what had happened and why she was in such a panic, the woman shouted that the lady of the Miroku Shop had been killed. Asked again what happened, Oyuka explained that the story was that a bandit had killed Mei to test his new sword. Remarking about how frightening it was, and that people were being slain after Enbizaka had bounced back from the fire, Oyuka sat herself down on the tatami. Stating that Mei was famous for being a hard worker and had been killed on the way home from working late, Oyuka commented that she didn't feel safe walking the streets at night. Confirming if Kayo was acquainted with the woman, Oyuka then asked why she wasn't concerned. Given an astonished look, the craftsman's wife reminded Kayo that Mei always requested her to do work for the shop, putting on a shocked expression. Told that she knew no one from the Miroku shop, Oyuka was taken aback, asking what Kayo was saying. Told that that was perhaps the case and that her memory before the fire was a bit foggy, Oyuka remembered that Kayo was convinced her husband and son were alive. Deciding not to discuss the topic any further, the woman began putting on her footwear. Telling Kayo to be careful since the killer could still be on the prowl, the tailor replied she would keep it in mind. Saying goodbye, Oyuka then left the tailor shop.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Second Murder Following the discovery of Miku's corpse in the river, Eikichi came by Oyuka shop and told her about the investigation. She then rushed to tell Kayo, once again exclaiming that it was awful. When Kayo asked once again why she seemed so panicked, Oyuka told her that a young girl had been discovered in the river, stabbed in the stomach. Asked if that meant the girl was killed with a sword, Oyuka replied that Constable Uibee was investigating as if that is the case, and noted that it was very different from the other murder, clarifying that the killer took everything Mei had on her, but this time the kimono wasn't taken. Seeing the puzzled look on Kayo's face, she explained that she hadn't actually seen the crime scene and Detective Eikichi had come by and told her about it. Considering how nothing was taken, Kayo suggested that the killer might not be the same person. Oyuka then explained that the sash was missing, and Kayo suggested that the sash was washed away by the river; Oyuka considered this possibility, and told Kayo that since both victims were women, they should probably look out for each other. Kayo agreed, asking who was the corpse. Oyuka answered that it wasn't confirmed when Eikichi told her, remarking how once the body is identified the relatives would have to be informed immediately. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Visit from the Detective Several days later, Eikichi went to the hairpin shop while skipping work again. Oyuka lectured him, telling him that he should stop coming here when he skips work. Remarking that she should be more welcoming to a childhood friend, she told him that he was getting in the way of her business, and that he probably just wanted a convenient hiding place. When he confirmed her suspicion, she told the detective that he had no shame. He then informed her that the people from the Yarera-Zusco firm were snooping around and getting in his way; Oyuka supposed that her boyfriend, Kiji Yarera, wanted revenge for Miku's murder, thinking it was an admirable story. Eikichi pointed out that Kiji was essentially having revenge on all of Jakoku, and that no one was sharing information. Wondering if that meant the killer would be caught regardless, she agreed with the detective that he might not be cut out for the job. Thinking of moving back to Momogengou, Eikichi remembered that some people were coming to Enbizaka. When Oyuka asked who, Eikichi reminded her about the strange boy at Kurookina's place, who she suddenly remembered as the blond born out of a Ebony tree. The detective then told her that Kokutan-douji and Inukichi are traveling together punishing bad people while calling it "exterminating Oni." Not surprised by the news, Oyuka commented that Inukichi was very strong physically. Eikichi then added that it was rumored the head of the Lang family has joined them, Oyuka asking if he meant the curly haired lady with the monkey mask. He confirmed it was so, and that those three's social reformation have made them celebrities, and they are now coming here. Oyuka wondered what for; Eikichi jokingly said it was to visit him, then discarded the notion as they didn't have a good relationship, figuring it might be he heard of the recent murders and is coming to solve them. Oyuka angrily pointed out that he was wasting his time here, accusing the detective of sitting idly by to let Kokutan-douji do his work. Eikichi then mockingly asked if that was so. She told him that he was too slovenly, and complained she had fallen behind on her work talking to him. Oyuka then called her husband and went to the back of the shop.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 The Arrival of Kokutan-douji After Kokutan-douji arrived to Enbizaka with his two companions, Oyuka heard the boy received a revelation from a mermaid that Kayo was his real mother and that they were living together. Concerned, she visited the tailor shop a few days later. Seeing Kokutan-douji there alone, she sighed how strange their situation was. The boy greeted her, remarking it had been a long time. Recalling it had been ten years since she got married and left Monogengou, Oyuka gave the boy a belated apology for being cold around him, explaining how she never saw someone with blond hair before moving to Enbizaka. When Kokutan-douji commented that many of Enbizaka's residents seemed to descend from foreigners, Oyuka pointed out he looked the same despite apparently being born from an ebony tree. The woman then removed her shoes and stepped inside, sitting alongside him. Oyuka then told him that to her the idea that he could be Kayo's son is impossible. Asked for clarification, she explained how Kayo's son died in the fire while he had already been born. When Kokutan-douji admitted he was ten at that time, Oyuka concluded that he therefore couldn't be Ren reincarnated and that the mermaid's revelation must've been fake, wondering if he hallucinated it. When he didn't respond, she let out another long sigh. Oyuka then admitted that even so she didn't oppose his actions or living with Kayo. Met with the boy's confusion, the hairpin seller elaborated that Kayo had seemingly forgotten her husband and son died in the fire and didn't want to admit it. Kokutan-douji noted that she had seemed off compared to everyone else. Smiling, Oyuka told the boy that even if it was a lie, she would be happy if he put Kayo's mind at ease. Before he could respond, Oyuka exclaimed that even if they think themselves as mother and son they were at "that" age living together so he shouldn't do something perverted against Kayo's will. Shocked by her remark, he began to say he wouldn't and Oyuka decided she'd accept it since he looked serious but would come by to see how things were before promptly leaving.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Another Customer Several days later, Kai visited the hairpin shop with his daughter Rin. Once the pair picked and purchased a golden hairpin, Oyuka exuberantly asked if the pin should be wrapped or worn. After Rin decided to wear it, Oyuka beckoned her over, saying that "big sis" would put it on. Rin thanked the "old woman" in response, leaving an awkward silence until she corrected herself. Satisfied with the correction, Oyuka excitedly told Rin to come sit in front of the mirror while she placed the hairpin. While Oyuka put the pin in Rin's hair, the shopkeeper overheard the girl and her father make small talk about her stay in Amayomi. Once she finished, the woman complimented Rin on how she looked like a fine woman. Satisfied, the pair left the hairpin shop hand-in-hand, accompanied by Oyuka's energetic send-off.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Personality and Traits Oyuka was a cautious but caring woman. Feeling indebted to Nagare and Kagura Sudou for their help, Oyuka felt obligated to take care of Kayo as a way of giving back to the deceased couple. At the same time, the hairpin seller was grateful to Kayo herself for her help tailoring her clothes, and treated the young woman like a close friend. She also pitied the woman, knowing how she lost her family and tried her best to assure the woman wasn't always alone. In spite of her debt to the Sudous, Oyuka was also disturbed by the rumors regarding her mental illness, and was similarly fearful of Kayo's strange behavior.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Similarly, she was terrified of the supposed killer going around Enbizaka after the murder of Mei; however, her worry extended to Kayo's well-being, going out of her way to warn her about the murders. Aside from this, the woman was a caring mother, raising her daughter with love.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Having grown up in the rural village of Momogengou, Oyuka had never seen foreigners or their culture. As a result, she was a little afraid of Kokutan-douji due to his peculiar appearance and treated him coldly. After moving to Enbizaka, Oyuka's interaction with foreigners greatly expanded her worldview, realizing how common hair and eye colors other than black were among foreigners and regretting her earlier treatment of Kokutan-douji. Because of this, Oyuka warmed up to the boy, though still cautious of his peculiar reasons for visiting and then living with Kayo. In contrast, Oyuka remained particularly harsh toward her friend Eikichi, constantly criticizing his slovenly behavior and treating him like a nuisance. Despite this, the woman still reluctantly accepted him coming by for some time and appreciated the information he provided about the local investigations when he actually made results. As a follower of the local faith, Oyuka had a firm belief in reincarnation, though skeptical that Kokutan-douji could be one for Kayo's son like suggested. Skills and Abilities As the proprietress of a hairpin shop, Oyuka was adequate at business, helping her husband in his livelihood by selling their products to customers. Oyuka was also a decent homemaker, able to cook for her family and raise her daughter.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Character Connections Kayo Sudou: Oyuka's neighbor and acquaintance. Oyuka maintained an amicable relationship with the woman, requesting work orders from her and later reaching out to her following the fire. Oyuka felt the need to take care of tailor due to this relationship and how indebted she felt to the Sudou family, despite being disturbed by Kayo's unusual behavior and the rumors of her mental illness. Eikichi: Oyuka's childhood friend. Having been acquainted since childhood in Momogengou, Oyuka maintained a friendly relationship with the detective, despite his lazy behavior. Kokutan-douji: Oyuka's fellow villager. Initially disturbed by his foreign appearance, Oyuka discriminated against the boy. She later felt remorse for her actions and sought to make amends with him, although suspicious of his living situation with Kayo. Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka (first appearance) References en:Oyuka